


The Evil is in the Details

by ruletheworld



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Tim Drake is autistic, Trans Female Character, autistic characters, evil twin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 13:16:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4707320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruletheworld/pseuds/ruletheworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noone has ever apologized for making her this way. Now she wouldn't take well to such an insult.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Evil is in the Details

Her life starts like this; a boy takes a plain amphora from a shelf in a C-list villains lair, squints and reads out loud the explanation from the stick-on label. His friends don't bat an eye, just keep right on making fun of the aforementioned villain. One of them does however march up to him and then trade the stone-tablet in her hands for the amphora. The boy looks up at her, vaguely bemused and she says "What if Tim had been born a girl?"  
Tims head whips around, the boy manages a whole six sentences that all go with the theme of "Whoa Cassie the fuck?!" and the last person in the room tooples over and telekinetically catches a table with lots of easily breakable and possibly low-key magical artifacts, before the amphora implodes with a sound like that of a massive carve-in.  
  
At the same moment on a nearby space-station a girl crashes a League meeting by materializing in the conference room in full stealth-armor.  
  
For her it's different. She thinks, believes, and remembers, as far back as someone can be asked to remember and it's like this; Janet Drake gives birth to a healthy baby on July 19, 1995 in Gotham General. The midwife that goes to get the father, makes sure to tell him that he now has 'a healthy boy', lest there is any chance at confusion. They name her Timothy Jackson Drake and she laughs at the news of their deaths for it. But before that, there's her first memory and she is three watching television with her parents and on the screen there is a man in a dress and movie and real people alike laughing at him. It makes her uncomfortable, but she can't yet pinpoint why. Later on that same day she witnesses someones death for the very first time.  
  
She is nine years old and here is what she knows: She is a girl. Her name is Tis. She is the most intelligent person she knows. Other people experience the world differently to how she does. She doesn't love her parents but she's unclear on whether it's because she's a sociopath or because they are transphobic child abusers. Bruce Wayne is Batman.  
  
Tis is thirteen when Bruce lets the Joker kill Jason.  
It's horrible because Tis actually _liked_ Jason and at that point 'People that Tis Likes' is really rather a one-man-club.  
So she becomes Robin.  
It's the most awful and the most wonderful both.  
Awful because she has to stop the hormon therapy she started without anyones knowledge. Awful because she has to be around people. Awful because those people need to at least trust but favorably also like her. Awful because she has to pretend to trust and like those people back. Awful because she gets hurt a lot and she can't stand the pain.  
Wonderful because she gets to hurt people back. Wonderful because she learns a lot of cool stuff. Wonderful because she has never before been quiet as in control of her life, and that's with Batman withholding info and ordering her around. Wonderful because it will not only hurt Bruce a lot when she finally betrays him, but also make her immidiately known in the underworld.  
After all how many former Robins do end up on the wrong side of the morality line?  
And then Jason comes back from the dead.  
Alright, so before that, she somehow gets Superboy's unconditional loyality. Ras al Ghul takes an interest in her. Her parents die and if she had a hand in that noone so much as suspects.  
And then Jason comes back from the dead.  
He's angrier now. He's reasonably intelligent, but she suspected as much before, even though he's not on her level (few people are on her level). He's handsome where he was cute before. He wants Bruce to kill the Joker and Tis to get the fuck out of his life.  
  
She gets him to reconsider that last part. And so what if she's vaguely disgusted with herself for behaving like a pet cat bringing it's owner dead clown's heads to win their favor, it's totally worth it because it totally works.  
They fuck shit up, Tis and Jason.  
It's awesome.  
Awesome because it's Jason and he _likes her_ and he doesn't even realize that she low-key manipulates everything so the people he kills are people she wants dead. Awesome because she learns a lot of cool stuff from Jason and the teachers Ras gets for her. Awesome because Bruce and Barbara and Dick are looking all over the place for their two deadbeat Robins and the trail she leaves for them is painting a picture so horrifying it chips away at them for sure. Awesome because she finally figured out what she wants out of life and there is nothing she can't do or get because she's intelligent and you can't fake that.  
  
She may or may not be in the process of setting in motion a plan to kill all the mayor superheroes of planet earth, when that one is delayed by her coming into existence. As timings go it could be worse.  



End file.
